Recently, as large-sized screen televisions have become popularized, there is a need for an apparatus for converting SD video into HD video. Furthermore, as digital televisions (D-TVs) have become widely popularized, various types of signal processing are digitized.
Such D-TVs have large-sized screens, and use simple interpolation methods, such as nearest neighborhood, linear and bicubic methods, in order to output SD video to large-sized screens while supporting HD-TV signals. The D-TVs also use simple methods such as a method of increasing a sample frequency and then performing anti-imaging filtering.
However, in the above methods, it is difficult to represent detailed portions of a screen, it is impossible to avoid degradation such as aliasing or blurring, and it is also difficult to eliminate noise contained in input signals.
Furthermore, in order to solve the above problems, a video recovery theory-based super-resolution video expansion method has been proposed. However, this method is problematic in that it cannot be implemented in real time and the performance thereof is poor.